A typical battery cable connector is in the form of a unitary clamp which is secured to the battery post by a nut secured to a bolt which extends generally tangentially of the connector. The connector is tightened by a tool typically in the form of a wrench.
Corrosion and dirt build-up occurs around the battery post which can adversely affect the contact of the connector on the post. In order to remove the connector, one must have the appropriate tool in hand and even when a tool is available, the connector can sometimes be difficult to remove because the corrosion can bind the nut on the bolt.